


Splinters

by Pawiikun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawiikun/pseuds/Pawiikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(noun) A small, thin, sharp piece of wood, glass, or similar material broken off from a larger piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinters

Hashirama winced as he griped his kunai, the sudden pain that shot through his palm making him drop it to the floor instead turning his attention to examine his palms, small red bumps spreading through his skin, some were turning an unhealthy pale purple. He would heal unusually quickly from any kind of scratch or cut, however these had not, for several days now.

 

“It’s not really training if you keep stopping to admire your hands every five minutes Hashirama” -  Madara huffed in annoyance as he silently approached from the side, his eyes rapidly scanning through the surface of Hashirama’s palms, his pupils focusing and unfocusing as he quickly took in the information before him.

 

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s nothing” Hashirama said brushing off his pants, wrinkling his nose at the contact “You probably want me to leave and let you train all alone now, not that you’d get  any better without my help” Hashirama mumbled letting the mood around both of them drop along with his aura.

 

“Like hell it’s nothing!” Madara spat annoyed at Hashirama’s ability to become _depressed_ on cue catching his left wrist bringing the hand closer to examine the colored patches, his eyes dancing from spot to spot, determining for how long had he left them unattended. “Splinters” he mumbled after a while, “small wood splinters, if you don’t take them out you’re going to heal around it” he lifted his gaze to make contact with Hashirama’s concerned eyes who quickly averted them.

 

Mokuton

 

It had been hard for him to control it, he was training to change the shape of it, making roots and trees appear was simple enough, the right amount of water and earth chakra, he could feel the earth beneath him rumble in response to his power, an unspoken agreement between him and nature, in which the forest was his to control  and ready to bend at his will. Power had never been a strange concept to him, he was aware of his presence on the battlefield, the pull of his charisma and the push of his chakra pressure. On the other hand control, would take him more time, trying to create structures, shapes and clones was difficult, and more often than not would end in frustration and an explosion of wood chunks.

 

“Tree climbing… T-that’s how I got them” Hashirama finally admitted catching Madara’s eyes who just nodded in understanding just one of the many things they would leave as they were, when they both knew pursuing further knowledge was risking many precious things.

 

“At any rate, first I’ll see to this, then we continue training” Madara suddenly sat down pulling Hashirama down with him “Be more gentle!” Hashirama berated as he scooted over to avoid the soreness of having to stretch his arm over Madara’s lap, who kept pulling on his wrist to have bring his hand as close to his eyesight as possible, “Some are deep and infected” Madara frowned and flashed a look full of concern at Hashirama, “It might hurt but this will help you heal right”.

 

He rummaged through his pouch to bring out several long and thin silver senbon. “Wait for me, I’ll... have to wash these, and sterilize them” Hashirama felt his throat tighten as he made the same small nod Madara had given him earlier _“Wait for me right here, please don’t look”_ being the implied plea, Hashirama bit the inside of his lip and closed his eyes to drown out a whimper as he heard the crack and pop of fire, there was no way Madara could have started the fire just as quickly with just a flint and firewood, his incredibly good eyesight, his uncanny skill with shurikenjutsu and kunai, his soft pale skin and oh so beautiful dark hair and eyes, there wasn’t a single thing about Madara that didn’t scream Uchiha.

 

Madara felt his heart drop when he saw the splinters embedded deep into Hashirama’s palms, and the blatant lie about their origin had all but confirmed his fears, why would he be climbing a tree like one of the Sarutobi monkey-nins? He chuckled bitterly at Hashirama’s inability to lie, not that he was any better at it, they both well aware that days like this one were numbered, Madara was expected to participate in clan strategy meetings, as the son of the current leader and future head of the clan, he was supposed to strategize against the Senju, of course the news of the prodigal user of the Senju Kekkei Genkai had reached his ears, he had seen the bodies, marred beyond recognition by thick roots and strong branches that lifted them overhead only to drop them to the grotesquely shaped wooden spikes set below.

 

_“Please, please wait for me”_ Madara kept mumbling to himself as he held each senbon over the bright flame until they became a deep red hot, red just like his eyes would be someday, red like his fate had been dyed by Hashirama since the first time they met, skipping stones at the river, planning their future like they had any clue. _“Wait for me, and when I become clan leader, our dream will become a reality”_

 

He came back to see Hashirama silent in deep contemplation, dusk painting his tan skin golden and he was the perfect image of a bright future, carefully settling down across him Madara silently asked for his hand, with the sun settling behind him, his clothes and eyes seemed that much darker.

 

Madara worked silently for the next minutes, carefully digging out the splinters, and soothing out the pain with small touches of his fingertips, applying some pressure to stop the bleeding when the splinter was either too big or too deep, Hashirama was not one for silence but he could feel it wasn’t the time for empty words either until the senbon dug a bit deeper than it should have as he dug the final splinter making him yelp in pain.

“Why did you do that for!?” he glared at Madara who just laughed

“I thought you were falling asleep, it’s uncommon for you not to talk your own ears off”

_Please say something Hashirama, I cannot bear to see you like this._

“I wasn’t falling asleep idiot”

_Yes, please, anything, it’s better like this_

“I was just thinking how this is probably the first time I have seen the sunset with you” Madara’s throat clenched painfully at the finality woven in between the words. Madara frowned trying to keep his antagonic tone as his voice broke

“You’re the idiot, I’m not seeing anything since it’s behind me”

“Such a shame, with eyesight as good as yours...” his eyes left the horizon to settle on Madara’s features to emphasize his next choice of words “You’re missing out on something beautiful” Madara failed horrendously at trying to keep his emotions under control as he choked out

“I like the sight from where I’m sitting even better”

_Why did it have to be like this? What did we ever do to deserve this bloodstained fate?_

 

Hashirama was probably the only one that realized how tight Madara’s grip was on his hand, he carefully wiggled his hand out only to slide them back together lacing their fingers as he lifted them to his mouth and kissed the soft skin on the back of Madara’s hand.

 

“Your hands are so soft and beautiful, and I love them Madara”

_Please Hashirama, don’t._

“Your eyes are so dark and beautiful and I love them Madara”

_Hashirama stop._

“You are so wonderful and beautiful, and I love you Uchiha Madara”

Madara felt everything inside him breaking and rearranging, his heart was aching, his head felt red hot like the sterile senbon, where had they gone wrong? He opened his eyes and it was as if he was seeing the world for the first time.

“You’re an idiot and you’re the worst pain in the ass I have ever met, and I love you, Senju Hashirama”.

 

They silently closed the gap between them as they shared an uncertain kiss, uncertain because the grudges of others would tear them apart, because the uncertainty of the life and death of a shinobi, uncertain of when and how is it that they would be able to see each other again, and in that sea of uncertainty, they found each other’s hand, Madara’s much smaller hand fitting perfectly within Hashirama’s and they squeezed their hands tightly Hashirama not minding the pain at all, because in the sea of uncertainty that their lives had become, the one thing they could find assurance in was in their love.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing started bc i saw a picture of Madara holding his kusarigama and Gunbai and the hand that is gripping the GUNBAI LOOKS SO SMALL and i was like what if Madara had small hands and since he always wears gloves they're probably soft and WELL HERE WE ARE this was supposed to be cute and fluffy but I DONT KNOW HOW TO BE HAPPY, ITS THE first time i write HAshimada also not proofread bc that's not how i roll so if u find any grammar mistakes tell me so i can LE fix. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIs or suffer, there's also an enchiladas AU, btw the second chapter probs wont be a continuation or it might be idk depends on how my heart feels


End file.
